Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of crib bumpers and the use of protective padding in or around a child's crib to increase bodily protection as well as provide additional comfort and support. Disclosed embodiments provide a reversible pad secured individually or in multiples to a single crib rail, or in multiples to a plurality of rails, through use of a reversible fastener such as a zipper. The reversible pads are long enough to accommodate most crib rails and are compressible for use with shorter or lowered rails.